


a single bleeding source

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Damian knows to submit in the face of Jason's pit madness. It is in the aftermath where they draw even.





	a single bleeding source

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing damijay snippets based on [im42jpg's art](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/187362374396/im42jpg-ill-wrap-my-hands-around-your-neck-so)?? probably not because how do i even begin to resist, their art is just sooooo stunning. originally posted to tumblr.

An al Ghul does not hesitate, and neither does a Wayne. You make your choice, and you follow through. If his grandfather or his father could see him now, well, this probably isn't what they had in mind for their legacy.

Because Damian almost hesitates the first time Jason tips his head back and bares his throat to Damian.

He hesitates because there are all the right reasons not to do this, there are also plenty of wrong reasons too. But then Damian catches the tug at the corner of Jason's mouth, the start of a smile, a whisper of _please _in and of itself. And that is all the convincing he needs.

The thing is, he has never once not been easy to what Jason Todd asks of him.

Both hands, fingers closing down around Jason's neck, Damian is careful about it when he presses downwards on each side, applying pressure with just the pads of his thumbs to cut off circulation at the carotid arteries. Holding, just as sternly as Jason holds his gaze even as his eyelids fall to half mast, eyes finally back to more blue than the green of his receding pit madness.

It’s a slow mounting build. Jason's pleasure holding out on the climb to the precipice, and Damian keenly feels every step in the way Jason is tightening up all around him as his body tries to drag in a breath that doesn’t make it to his lungs.

Damian almost interprets this as an apology not entirely thought out on Jason's part. An offer of resolution in the aftermath of their one-sided fight where Jason is rendered to just a vision dripping in the green of the Lazarus waters that led his hand to the soft column of Damian's throat. Pressed down to the ground without any give, Damian doesn't fight back. He could very well try to incapacitate Jason but this was also Jason Todd at the helm, and Damian knows a fight that he is not good enough to win on a good day, let alone one where Jason was guided by a rage unhinging from a single bleeding source.

Damian is witness to enough Lazarus-induced episodes to know no one comes out with a win. From his grandfather to all the other unsuccessful candidates dropped within its depths before Jason ever took that first and final dip, Damian knows to submit.

And it brings him right back to the present where Jason is the one to settle so comfortably on his back with Damian holding on to his throat until Jason doesn't need to. Damian is still buried all the way inside with Jason clenching down so sweetly like a tight gripping vice. He holds him there, just as he asks, feeling the way Jason's fingers flex around his wrists, tensing one moment then relaxing the next.

That build climbing all the higher until there is nowhere else to go.

Letting go only then, on a slow pressing release, Damian doesn’t look away as Jason takes that first breath, gasping like he is coming up from just below the surface. Mouth parting, tasting air that fills the expanse of his lungs, Jason wets his lips as the slow buzz of his blood flow returns to have the spots of black fade from his vision just to make room for Damian to lean in.

His thumbs drag a line from Jason's throat down to his sternum, and then Damian is sealing his mouth over his.

“Now we match again.” Jason tells him, his voice hoarse but the tone final like he has accomplished what he set out to do. His smile broad as Damian comes back in for another brush of their lips together like he will never get enough. And there is no trace of hesitation to that, a demonstration of that four-lettered word he has never truly learned the meaning to until now.

The next time Jason drops into a Lazarus rage, it is Damian’s natural reaction to fall victim to the outstretch of Jason’s grip.

His throat bared for the taking, his mouth parted for the vicious bite of Jason’s teeth. And there is that same love bleeding out between their lips to be shared all over again.


End file.
